


Work From Home

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [9]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Platonic Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 9: IgnoredShaw looks after Nathanos while his master is away.______Kinktober fic
Relationships: Background: Mathias Shaw/Flynn Fairwind, Background: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn, Nathanos Blightcaller/Mathias Shaw
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on this challenge being daily fills, bc apprently I can't do anythign short so half of the ones in my drafts are pushing 5k words and aren't done yet so. fuck it. these will be uploaded when they're done and like, fuck the day=kink list we had too lmao OTL
> 
> Additional tags/info: RIGHT this is, I had no idea how to tag. Romantically, it's Anduin/Nathanos and Shaw/Flynn, but it's a sexual scene between Nathanos and Shaw, so like, platonic sex? With no touching. That makes sense right?? No real warnings except Shaw is a sad old man who should talk to his bf. Oh, also a little boot on dick action. Why not.

In the comfortable safety of his home office, Shaw sits at his desk, catching up on paperwork under the warm glow of several magical, ever-burning candles. ‘Paperwork’ is a broad term, one Shaw uses to cover anything from reading reports to checking his mail. Occasionally, there are forms or lists to go over, or numbers to crunch, and there always seems to be enough to last him until the evening, no matter how much he delegates.

It’s tiring, and boring, and he wishes people would write with larger letters and less flourishes; his eyes are starting to fail and he hates the reading glasses he has to carry around in a pocket. At least tonight, perhaps for the rest of the week, he has some form of entertainment…

“I don’t think I told you to stop.” Shaw says, not looking up from his reading. From the other side of the small room there’s a soft grunt, and the quiet noises— mentally filed away as background noise— start up again.

Nathanos Bli— _Marris_ , left in the corner like a forgotten bag, is Shaw’s charge for a day or so. Anduin thought it would teach Nathanos a lesson, _‘if you can’t be civil when you accompany me, I will leave you with Shaw like a misbehaving child’,_ though Shaw isn’t certain if he’s not the one being punished for something as well. Perhaps ‘reward’ would be more apt, but in the end it didn’t matter, he’d agreed to this _show_ , and while he was happy enough to offer a firm hand, he had work to do. He couldn’t waste his weekend simply supervising a _pet_.

‘ _I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch him,’_ Anduin had said as he forced Nathanos to his knees in the corner, and tied his lax arms behind his back with careful knots— knots that Shaw had taught Anduin himself. He was pleased Anduin had taken his lessons to heart, though hadn’t expected to be shown them so soon. At their feet, Nathanos was half-dressed in a shirt and tight leggings, no shoes, though Anduin had pulled his leggings down to just below the undead’s balls, to slip the overly large toy into him.

Shaw’s breath had hitched only slightly at how easily Nathanos had taken it.‘ _Sit, Nathanos. You can do whatever else you like with him, Shaw. I trust you and he’s agreed._ ’ The glare Nathanos levelled at Shaw’s feet suggested he was already regretting it, but Shaw knew their watchword and would keep an ear out.

As it is, Shaw isn’t very inventive in his punishments, though ignoring seems to be the best way to deal with Nathanos. Now that he’s attuned to Anduin, who dotes on him and smothers him with soft touches like a new puppy, taking that away seems gentle but ultimately cruel and effective.

In the end, Shaw had simply settled in to work, and told Nathanos to fuck himself for the duration, to ride the toy and if he came it was fine, but he wasn’t to stop.

Nathanos has the advantage of being undead, and he doesn’t have to worry too much about cramps or running out of energy, but it’s been a couple of hours now, and Shaw’s only half done with his work. That he’s starting to falter already doesn’t bode well for the rest of Nathanos’ evening.

Shaw _tries_ to ignore him at least, and even succeeds most of the time. Until Nathanos lets out a shaky breath or noise, or until the steady pace he’s working himself to falters or changes. Every now and then the toy slips, and Nathanos has to shuffle to readjust, and he always makes the loveliest little gasp when he gets it back in properly. Only his arms are bound behind his back, and he’s otherwise free to move however he needs to keep going, though now when Shaw glances at him from under his eyelashes, Nathanos is slumped forward, no longer sat proud and stern, and his movements are jerky and shallow.

Shaw swallows. Ignores him. Tries not to wish it were him in Nathanos’ place— tries not to think about how he could begin to ask Flynn to be cruel to him. He’s been with Flynn long enough, but this is something Shaw’s kept secret for so long, even Edwin had never truly pulled it out of him. Instead, Shaw’s built himself the image and personality of a stern, somewhat dominating man, who knows his ropes, his toys and how to use them. No one else needs to know, that the experience simply came from having no one to do it for him except himself.

The lights are soft, but Shaw hasn’t allowed Nathanos the comfort of being able to hide in the shadows, and it’s easy to read every twitch and expression that crosses his face. Nathanos is still hard, hasn’t come yet, and Shaw knows he must be desperate for it. He watches him a moment, watches him try to gain any sort of friction from his stomach by curling over, but it’s clearly not enough, and his eyes are scrunched tight when he tosses his head back and tries to move faster, tries to chase some sort of release.

Shaw feels a sort of pity for him. He’s hard in his own trousers, wonders about ordering Nathanos to sit back and keep his mouth open while Shaw empties himself onto his tongue, his face. But then again, he’s not certain he wants to; he’s almost enjoying the ache between his legs. If he keeps himself wanting, it feels almost like _he_ is being punished too, and that thought is more heady than the idea of spilling on Nathanos’ face, lovely as it is.

He hears Nathanos falter again, hears his little gasp of noise that he always tries so hard to hide. Shaw gives him a moment to resume, but when he doesn’t, he takes the opportunity to look up, stretch his back and let his eyes relax a moment. He looks over his glasses to see Nathanos panting, staring at nothing on the floor as he tries to wriggle the toy somehow.

“Nathanos?” At his name, Nathanos automatically moves his legs again, still stares into the distance, but his body moves without thinking. Shaw licks his lips, thinks of the toys in his bedroom, and wonders if Nathanos would notice if he left a moment to get _himself_ something to sit on for the rest of the night.

When Nathanos falters again so soon though, he thinks it’s time to check on him properly. He winces when his back cracks as he stands. He really should have taken a break an hour or some ago, but it is what it is.

Nathanos doesn’t notice when he comes closer, not until Shaw uses the toe of his boot to gently nudge Nathanos’ knee, and then he’s staring up at him, mouth slightly open and glassy eyed. It’s lovely to look at, and Shaw thinks not for the first time how lucky Anduin is to have him. How lucky Nathanos is to have Anduin in turn.

Shaw keeps his distance, even as Nathanos trembles and makes an aborted move to get closer.

“No, this is your punishment, remember?” A hesitant nod, and the glassy looks clears a little, but Nathanos doesn’t look away. “Look at you, you’re a mess.” Shaw says what he wants to hear himself, the words he imagines Flynn whispering to him when he’s alone in bed at night. He crouches down, just out of reach to take a closer look, and has to swallow at how hard Nathanos is, how tight his balls are and how clearly he’s just on the cusp, trembling with being so close. “Gods you’re just _aching_ for it aren’t you.” Shaw murmurs, close enough that Nathanos could lean in and touch him if he wasn’t so well behaved.

He stands up before either of them succumb to temptation, and Nathanos’ little whine goes straight to his already leaking cock. It’s enough for Shaw to take pity on him.

“Fine then, I think this is allowed.” He presses the sole of his boot against Nathanos’ balls, heel on the ground to keep himself steady. Nathanos chokes on a moan, shudders and hunches down, spreads his thighs so that he can sink further onto the toy, and pushes more of his cock against Shaw’s boot.

Shaw doesn’t move. He can feel his heart in his throat, as Nathanos ruts brokenly against his foot. He’s never felt so hard, and he has to put his hands behind his back to stop himself from touching himself, or Nathanos’ bowed head.

Nathanos doesn’t take much to come, he was so keyed up already— so desperate— he just has to grind his cock into Shaw’s boot, drag it along the deep tread Shaw favours for grip along trees and wet stone. When he comes he bows over Shaw’s boot like he’s begging, shuddering and moaning, and Shaw can see his hands grip his elbows tightly behind his back, trying to hold on to anything they can.

He lets Nathanos catch his ‘breath’ a moment before he pushes forward on his softening dick. The little noise of pain has Shaw desperate, and the look on Nathanos’ face when he sits back makes him swallow. He looks… Beautiful. Fucked out and dizzy, and Shaw wants to touch him, wants to _be_ him. It’s an ache. He steps a little harder, because it’s what he’d want himself.

“Good. You have until I come back, to start yourself up again.”

He manages not to run to his bedroom, but the second he’s out of sight he’s flinging his drawer open, and pulls out the most suitable toy he can find; it’s long, wide, and has a flat base he can sit on comfortably for hours. He’s done so before. It’s no effort to slick it and slip it in— Flynn’s cock is bigger than half the toys he’s collected over the years, and Shaw makes a point to keep himself stretched and ready for him, even while he’s away.

By the time he’s back in his chair, settling down gingerly to make sure the toy is in place, Nathanos is working himself over his own toy again. Unlike the tightness in Shaw’s trousers, Nathanos is soft between his legs, but Shaw doubts it’ll remain that way for long. He shuffles his chair closer to the desk, gives himself no room to accidentally drop a hand to his lap, and gets back to work.


End file.
